


Simple Love

by Libbylou22



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/pseuds/Libbylou22
Summary: It’s something as simple as him bringing her coffee...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot of fluff. I really love these two together and I’m getting into the sad stuff in my multi chapter so I felt we all needed some fluff.

It’s something as simple as him bringing her coffee that makes her realize she loves him. Because when she takes a sip of that sweet sweet nectar it’s actually sweet. He went out of his way to bring her coffee the way she likes it. 

“God I love you.” She says. 

Fuck. 

The words had just slipped out so casually. 

Fuck. 

She fished around for an idea on how to backtrack it. “I do. I said it.” She paused, how was this getting her out of anything? 

“Fuck it.” She muttered setting her coffee on the desk and rounding on Gibbs. She kissed him quickly. 

Her brain finally caught up and she pulled away ready to flee. But his hand had caught her waist and pulled her close. Now he was kissing her. 

Christ he was talented with his mouth. 

“I think I love you too.” He said breathlessly. 

God, just when she thought his mouth couldn’t be any more wonderful he whispers those words to her ears. 

“You do?” She leans back to stare into his blue eyes. 

“I know I do. Because you Jacqueline Sloane, are the most gorgeous, bewitching, difficult, and intelligent woman I’ve ever met.” 

God, she’d never liked her first name before but now, the way he said it, it weekend her knees. 

“Jethro.” She breathed out, stunned. 

He loved the way she said his name. He’d never heard anyone say it quite like that. It was as if she’d undressed him right then and there. 

And then he realized as he looked her over, her face flushed with joy, he would fuck this up. He’d fuck her up. And he couldn’t do that. 

He pushed her away. “We can’t.” He whispered. 

She backed away sadly, “Your rules?” 

He shook his head. “I’d burn every damn rule for you. But in the end, they are there to protect you more than me.” 

She looked surprised. 

“I’ll fuck it up.” He picked at a scab on his hand, “I always do. And I can’t lose you.” 

“You wouldn’t.” She stated adamantly. 

He shook his head thinking of the exes. “I work too much.” 

She smiled slightly, “Me too.” She whispered softly.

“I drink too much.” 

“Me too.” She agreed. 

“I’m building a boat in the basement.” He declared. 

“Good for you. I buy boots and purses I don’t need. Sounds like your hobby is more affordable.” She joked.

“I have baggage.” He spits the last word out like it’s poison. 

“Me too.” She declares loudly holding up his finger to her prevent him from continuing. “I drink too much coffee.” She said. 

“Me too.” He smirked. She drank sugar water not coffee. 

She thought for a moment. “I have nightmares.” 

“Me too.” 

“I haven’t had a functional relationship in years.” 

He nodded, “Me too.” 

“I love you.” The words slipped out again, mixed with the other truths. 

“Me too.” He whispered stepping closer. 

“Fuck Rule 12 Jethro.” She whispered stepping closer. 

The words rang in his ears and he knew she meant she didn’t want the rule to protect her. He didn’t want to think anymore. He closed the gap quickly his lips on hers in an instant. 

She loves him because he’s those things not in-spite them. And she tells him that later on. 

Because she does. She loves his principled ways, his dislike of change. All the things that make him- him. And she knows he feels the same for her. Because that’s what love is. 

It’s far simpler than she’d imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
